roblox_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Compendium of Colour
Below are the final remarks of the RAT Grand Admiral ColourTheory, as they were posted on the Roblox Forums. Posted December 2012. Compendium of Colour - My Goodbyes With much sadness, I write this post. A post that I never honestly imagined me writing many years ago when I was given the great honor of being in charge of the best clan I've known, The Roblox Assault Team. It all started back in 2008 when I first made my account. I was always kind of dipping around in clans, but I never really dedicated myself to them. Around 2009, I got a PM that arguably changed my life forever. It was from a HR in a random clan I joined that was opposed to UCR - "Legendary Bloxxers". I figured I was bored, and joined. From then on, it took almost no time for me to eventually work my way up (and totally win the heart of the leader for a short period of time, but Colour lives to break hearts. I also had a rose in my mouth and it was something like "go now... LEAVE BEFORE I BEG YOU TO STAY!" yeah. some parts of that *MAY* have been fluffed) RHC, our greatest enemies. Dang, dude. That was what a rivalry was. I remember writing war rules, and being one of the first to do so. I even earned the praise of Nearmisstfw, a veteran clan leader. I didn't know then how much of an honor this was, but I eventually came to accept it. Later on, through less than honest means, I acquired RHC. Oh, and I fought with LB too. I forget why... but it was fun. Tons of drama. Tons of combat. And those snipers, man. Those snipers. Aurora Mountain was beast and I still love the place. Fast forward and I'm working for UCR. And then they acquired RAT - so I worked for RAT. Less than a week I was already at the top ranks. And then ploober got the group, much to my outcry. Less than 24 hours later, I convinced meowmixxed to get it back and it was returned. Then bobob55 got it. At this point, I'm pretty much running the clan - but bobob still owned it. I also logged over 90 hours of MW2 with him because that's all he did, lol. But we were bros, and still are - yet we don't talk much. FWOOFWOOP THEN ON THAT NICE MARCH AFTERNOON I GOT RAT Pretty much the greatest thing ever. I now had a legion of people in which to spread my creativity to. A rebellion formed against my leadership in under an hour, too. Apparently people don't like change. Now those rebels are our most loyal HRs. Colour works magic, clearly. That summer, I expanded our tech with the help of some famous scripters I met. I would hang out with fuzzyhed, kimbosan, theeric, and a few others. That was a fun time... yet I was also super lazy at that time flying thruster houses instead of making bases. And then the winter of drama. I think I changed there. That was around the time I started seeing the ugly side of the game. I also dealt with RL issues that if handled improperly would mean I would no longer be here anymore - yeah. Heavy stuff. But I moved through, and now we're on another era: The April of DRAMA. Hoo-boy, if this story hasn't been explained 500 times already. All I know is on that day, I changed my name and lost my best friend on this game. I hold no regrets about this day, either. Not a single one. It was his consensus I had changed, which I had. But so had he - yet he refused to believe so. Regardless, I hold no sad feelings about it anymore. He made his choice, and I made mine. And then the April of DOUBLE DRAMA. War with VAK. I was accused of a lot of things, most of which I am proud of - I brought the "most elite clan on Roblox" to the level of accusing me of rigging my games in my favor, or "lag hacking" whatever that means. To this day people who know nothing, nor read the story or any evidence, still hold the dumbest ideas about what happened. But that's society for you. We never think rationally about what we read, we are too invested in our emotions. It's both a powerful thing, yet a terrifying one. Mob mentality is scary. Children these age are even more frightening with how terrible they can be. Think "Lord of the Flies" but x10000. And then another year, yawnsnore, moving on, nothing really big happened. I graduated High School and moved on, spent the summer doing nothing, spent college doing nothing, and here we are. This is an extreme summary because honestly? This is for me. Not you. I wanted to reflect on this experience, and that's what I did... hence the weird narrative. Oh well. Now, for the part I made for you: Throughout my time on Roblox, I had one goal - to challenge every paradigm in the clan world and change it. I now leave with this goal accomplished, the clan world changed at my hand. You can call me arrogant, try and play down all my accomplishments to feel better at your lack of any, or praise me. Nothing will change that you are were you are because of me. Many other leaders had their innovations, but I never believed they were intentional. I think that it was their own idea, and it just spread - where my ideas were meant to pick up. My big idea was group logs. Upon Sellethore petitioning for it, I decided to pick it up and together we came up with something. A few years later, it was implemented. You're welcome, folks. I can think of other innovations, but I think I've been arrogant enough. It was never my goal to get praise, just a better environment for me to work in. And that's what I got. (But you can praise me if you want) Now, what's in store for me? Real life, folks. And vidya gaems. Lots of those. Oh, and this girl too. Aww yeah, Colour finally broke out of his shell. And now some accomplishments: -Massive pranks, my friends know what I'm talking about -RAT growing 30k members -3 blog posts about Borealis, our project -An INTERVIEW -Actually scoring a job thanks to that blog post (not an important one, but it helped as I was told later on) -The best, coolest people I ever met -the worst, most vile people I ever met that made me think "glad im not them" -bringing C&G to their knees in tears as my army tore them apart mercilessly -Inspiring a cult following, gaining a period of small worship in which I ascended and became a higher being -Losing that power in a fiddle match with the devil, 2012 is real guiz And now my goodbyes: TDFall: 2LOYAL4U? Rite?? Guess not, but you did a lot and I respect that. Goodbye, dude. I'll try to dwell on 2009-2010. TRY. Poisonlava: Thanks for the clan poisonfeesh, and thanks for always trying to abuse me emotionally. BUT I WON THO LOL 2SUCCESSFUL4U 360 I WON SCOPE Happyfang: later dude! thanks a ton Sparticka: first exile represent Happyboy: you couldn't script lol, but much love to you bro Bobob55: 92 FREAKING HOURS OF MW2?!?! WHY Kimbo and the crew: later bros, but we still talk so HELLO theelitehacker: i won LOL pspjohn1: i won LOL vaktus: i won LOL, now marry me like you promised. I respect your leadership, but one day you're gonna get hit like a sack of bricks about what kind of person you are... and I do not envy you when that happens. Much-a-cringe to you, pal. -raises glass in toast- bobatheman: i won LOL silentswords: i won LOL (beeb is ebtar tho rite) C&G: i won LOL my parents: i won LOL the universe: I. WON. LOL. ploober33: i hope your hat dulls, you communist homewrecker. good luck with whatever you do TPHG: Boy dude, were you a piece of work. I've never been more annoyed, yet simultaneously totally in a bromance with anyone like you. We butt heads, and I found some pretty creepy stuff, but you're a cool guy eh. you lead clans and doesn't (NO MORE MEMES IM DONE) rainingslayer: Good luck in your thesis defense for proving the existence of sweden, dear. benblue9: dramatics aside, it was fun man. good luck. Dologan: you never went to my nonexistent wedding. for shame. hevymetal: later bro, you were arguably the most loyal dude we ever had until you became a derp from tumblr rodgerdodger: bag them groceries son, good luck. luna: just....stop MOOJL: I want to pinch your cheeks forever. You will do good with your life. DoT: so. hot. Good luck, although I'm pretty sure you're a dude. But if you aren't, seriously, you got it going. Also, you're probably the smartest person I know on this game next to our lovely friend: CounterClockwork: Don't know what happened, but you're one of the last people I looked up to and not down to. Good luck, dude. RAT Members: I'll miss you all. So. Much. Good luck with CJ. infomaniac: I know the sun god may not approve of this leader, but you keep on praising him and maybe things will change. Tell luke I don't care for his guts and tell Kim that she's easy on the eyes. But you probably won't do that. I wouldn't either. jordanraptor: dude, you're seriously cool people. good luck. piede: CT DRONE LOL IM SO ORIGINAL!!! no goodbyes. this is not goodbye. we will keep in contact. meto: VAKTUS DRONE LOL!!!!! same with pwad, this is NOT goodbye. mike: Dude, you're awesome. Hopefully not goodbye, but I never talk to you anymore so maybe. Thanks for all your loyalty. hippievanz: how did you never get bored? you're nuts in that good way. Bye dude :( blobmista4: dude. so much work. thanks. I can never thank you enough for all that time invested, it will never go unforgotten. fabiao: I've seen them wandering eyes. Come closer, I do not bite. MrFalcon: You are the nicest dude ever. Seriously, you're one of the few people I can get emotional about losing contact with. You WILL be staying in contact, you worthless rascal. CWY ABOUT IT bereza: dang dude... just dang. you knew what you were doing. good luck in life. the13th: STOP BEING OLDER THAN ME. Good luck in life, man. st0rm: *brofist* 'nuff said. Stay in contact. comboken: *brofist* 'nuff said again. YeeHawk: Later broheim. Moolego: Not sure if trust. Thanks anyway, no matter what your allegiance be. kjr51: Not a good clan without a country gal. Good luck. *heart* Stay in contact. petalbumper: You're cool people. Never change... except for the people you tend to be flushed with. He's a bad story, dude. stay away (if you are still at that). Keep in contact, and if anything ever happens that you need advice on, I don't judge. I demand you dye your hair white and black to say goodbye. sonicthehedgehogxx: later man, thanks for the good times. briank: no, but bye anyway FEAR: I won, LOL All RAT high ranks: Seriously, no matter what you did, I appreciated it always. Because it always gave me something to do. Thanks so much, and don't feel bad if I forgot your name. If you were a HR, just talk to me and I'll say my goodbyes. I just am getting tired now, and I honestly cannot remember everyone. Goodbye! cj10127: You are so prepared for this, yet you aren't. Nobody can be. But you will do just fine. Ignore those who get nasty with you, because you have my approval and I think I know what's best at this point for the clan. So, adios fellas. Sorry if I forgot someone but come on, this is getting a bit tiring to write now. And remember: Do not celebrate my leaving unless you're RAT - because in the end, my leaving is only doing good for the clan. My grudges will carry in a way, because RAT will never accept those around us that harmed us even with me gone. We will grow, we will be stronger, and Ex Grand Admiral Leonard Sparrow will be laughing as the new, more energetic Grand Admiral crushes each and last one of you with a fist of steel. Forever for Frostaria, and forever for her people. Goodbye to all my friends and enemies, for I have new adventures. And so do you. And today they start. -Grand Admiral Leonard Sparrow